


Live to Serve

by Arvanion



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Collars, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 00:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arvanion/pseuds/Arvanion
Summary: To alleviate the stress of leading, Corrin surrenders herself completely to her wife's whims.(Commission for curlicutie.)





	Live to Serve

**Author's Note:**

> For Curls, who wanted Azura being a spicy domme. :3

Corrin kneels on the rug and tries to keep her breath steady. It’s the sort of posture one might see from a Hoshidan shrine maiden--sitting back on her heels, hands folded in her lap, back straight. Except that rather than wearing the robes of a diviner, Corrin is naked.

She does have  _ one _ article of clothing: a leather collar about an inch wide, with a small iron ring hanging in the front. But that is simply another part of the game that she and her wife have devised. Commanding an army is a daunting prospect, especially for someone who had grown up as isolated as Corrin. The princess was reluctant to exhibit any signs of doubt in front of her troops, but there had to be some outlet for all of her pent-up stress.

Azura had helped her devise a solution. If the responsibility of wielding power was the cause of Corrin’s anxiety, then the best way to alleviate that was to relinquish it--to surrender herself completely to another’s will, and to do what she was told.

The door opens, and Corrin looks up eagerly as Azura enters the room. “Welcome home, mistress.”

Azura looks at her wife, her eyes boldly roaming Corrin’s bared skin. “I hope I did not keep you waiting for too long.”

_ I feel like I’ve been waiting an eternity _ , Corrin wants to say. Or  _ I wish you would’ve come back earlier,  _ or  _ what kept you out so late? _

She doesn’t say any of that, of course. Instead, she demurely lowers her eyes. As long as she wears the collar, she is one of Azura’s possessions. Questioning her mistress is not Corrin’s place.

“Did you have a pleasant evening?” Corrin asks in as neutral a tone as she can muster.

“Indeed I did,” says Azura, pulling the length of cord that serves as “leash” from a hook on the wall and twisting it between her fingers.. Rather than her dancer’s outfit, she’s dressed in a simple skirt and blouse. “I had tea with Lady Camilla, and we shared a quite diverting conversation.”

Corrin blushes to the tips of her ears. Camilla is one of the few in the army who knows the particulars of Corrin and Azura’s “arrangement,” and she has never been shy about offering advice from her own wealth of experience.

“Is… is that so?” she manages to stammer out, trying and failing to curb her wild imaginings of what precisely they might have been talking about.

“Of course it is.” A mischievous smile comes to Azura’s lips as she sits down on a chair and looks down at Corrin. “Let me guess… you want to know what we were talking about?”

Corrin swallows and nods.  _ I’m really easy to read, aren’t I? _

“As it happens, Camilla recently met with a bard from Cyrkensia,” says Azura. “Apparently there is a popular new ballad there that makes some interesting variations on the typical folk music style. I would love to get my hands on some sheet music for it…”

_ I would love to get your hands on me _ , Corrin thinks to herself. But that’s not the way this game is played--Azura decides when things happen. Her toying with Corrin makes the resolution all the sweeter when it finally comes.

“What about you? Did you get cold waiting for me?” Azura’s voice is teasingly solicitous.

“No, mistress.” This, at least, is the truth. Even naked in the faint chill of spring, Corrin’s dragon blood keeps her warm.

“That is good to hear.”

Azura rises from her chair, and Corrin feels her breath catch in her throat as her wife walks closer, the free end of the leash swinging idly.  _ Finally, I can… _

Her anticipation turns to disappointment as Azura passes her by, instead walking to the bookshelf and pulling down a slim volume before returning to her chair. Corrin suppresses a groan of frustration.  _ Damn it. She never makes it easy, does she? _

If she notices Corrin’s discontent, Azura is good at pretending she doesn’t. She sits down again, but this time her movements are are more deliberate. Azura carefully crosses one leg over the other, the movement calculated to display to Corrin what she’s wearing under her skirt.

Or in this case, what she  _ isn’t  _ wearing.

Corrin bites her lip to stifle an exclamation, but she can’t stop a longing whimper from getting through. Azura’s only reaction is a knowing smirk. “Is something the matter, Corrin?”

“N-no, mistress.”

“Is that so? Because you seem rather distracted.”

“That, uh… that’s only because I wish to be closer to you,” says Corrin. It’s not a lie, though she’s definitely bending the truth a bit. Her idea of getting “closer” involves burying her head between Azura’s thighs and putting her tongue to work until Azura sings her name. But there are niceties to be observed here. Corrin doesn’t do anything without permission.

“Hmm. I suppose I could humor you, but you will have to promise to be good,” says Azura slowly. “That means you have to stay still.”

“Of course, mistress.”

Azura gets to her feet and strolls over to where Corrin is still kneeling. She looks down, thoughtful, before speaking again. “Hands behind you.”

Corrin obeys immediately, her pulse quickening as she understands Azura’s meaning. Now that her lap is clear of obstruction, Azura straddles Corrin’s legs and settles in, the leash fastening in place with a click.

“You  _ are  _ warm.” Azura’s lips glide against Corrin’s ear as she rests her head on one of her wife’s shoulders. It’s an odd sort of embrace: rather than pulling Corrin to her, Azura’s holding a book open behind her back. For her, it’s all very casual.

For Corrin, it’s a grueling test of self-control. She is excruciatingly aware of every bit of Azura’s bare skin pressed against hers. Even more maddeningly, Azura seems determined to drag out the teasing for as long as possible.

She makes slight, pleased noises as she reads, her mouth so close to Corrin’s ear that even the smallest sound comes loud and clear. Occasionally Azura shifts as she turns a page, pressing herself more firmly against Corrin for a moment or two before relaxing again.

_ This is torture,  _ Corrin thinks to herself.

It isn’t until the leash tugs lightly at her neck and Azura murmurs “None of that, now” that Corrin realizes her hand is moving, almost of its own accord, to touch Azura.

“My apologies, mistress,” Corrin says. “I will stay still.”

“Good girl,” Azura purrs, and Corrin suppresses a shudder.

The dragon blood is practically boiling in her veins, pupils narrowing to catlike slits, eyes almost glowing blood red. She bites at her lip with teeth that suddenly seem longer and sharper than usual, trying not to break her silence.

_ I shouldn’t disturb her… she hasn’t given me permission yet. But damn it, it’s hard to focus on anything right now!  _ It’s only made worse when Azura begins idly nuzzling at the side of her neck, leaving the imprint of light kisses at the edge of the collar. Corrin feels a growing throb between her legs--the dragon blood is slowly waking something up.

Desperate to find a distraction from her body’s mounting need, Corrin speaks up in a strained voice. “What are you reading tonight, mistress?”

“This?” Azura pauses for a moment. “It’s a novel from Cheve, about a baroness and her faithful maids. It is quite the stirring tale.” She punctuates the word  _ stirring _ with a roll of her hips, sending a white-hot spike of lust through Corrin.

“You seem to be enjoying it.” It’s all Corrin can think of in the moment, but at least it’s something.

“Indeed I was.” Azura leans back, her eyes meeting Corrin’s. “Would you like me to read some of it to you?”

Corrin nods eagerly. “If it please you, mistress.”

“Very well then, let me see…” Azura clears her throat and begins to read. “ _ Baroness Vanessa looked up from her desk to see Rhea standing before her, dressed in her nightgown. ‘Is something the matter?’ she asked. ‘I wished to ask you the same, Baroness,’ the maid replied. ‘It is unlike you to be wakeful past midnight. You have seemed troubled of late, and I wish to do whatever I can to ease your mind.’” _

Corrin feels a sudden foreboding.  _ Wait, what kind of novel is this?  _ She bites back a yelp as the fingers of Azura’s free hand trail lightly down her spine.

Azura, seemingly indifferent to the effect she’s having, presses on. “ _ ‘I am afraid this is a burden I must bear myself,’ said the Baroness. ‘My lady,’ replied Rhea, ‘that may be so. But if I may be so bold, it is not something you must do alone.’ The maid put a hand to her heart. ‘Ever since you saved my life those many years ago, I have been completely yours.’ Rhea loosened her sash and let her nightgown slip to the floor. Beneath it, she was naked. _ ”

_ Oh god… it IS one of those books!  _ A groan slips from Corrin’s lips before she can stop herself. Azura stops reading, a sly look on her face.

“Is there something you wish to say, my dear?”

“I… uh…” Corrin wets her lips, swallowing down nervousness.

“You may speak freely,” says Azura. “Consider it your reward for all of your good behavior so far tonight.”

Even such mild praise is enough to quicken Corrin’s pulse. She speaks up, words coming out in a rush. “Please, mistress, let me touch you. I want to please you, to make you happy, and I can’t keep sitting still.”

Azura weighs the request for a moment. “Very well, then. You have my permission. But you are not to use your hands until I say so.”

Corrin feels a flood of relief. “Yes, mistress! Thank you, mistress!” She surges up, her lips capturing Azura’s almost immediately as her hips roll up to grind against Azura, practically drunk on the heady feeling of freedom. But a light tug at her throat reminds her of her place.

“Down, girl,” says Azura, amused. “Pace yourself.” Despite the reproof in her words, she’s slightly out of breath. Corrin can tell that Azura needs the release as much as she does, but she’s much more self-controlled.

She draws back and bows her head. “Of… of course, mistress.”

Azura rises, returns to her chair, and takes a seat with her legs spread wide enough for Corrin to get between them. Corrin, not needing any further instruction, crawls across the floor to pleasure her.

With the dragon’s blood singing through her, Corrin’s senses are heightened. She can hear every hitch in Azura’s breath, feel her wife’s accelerating pulse. Her tongue feels longer and more dextrous as it laps at Azura, tasting her arousal. She only regrets that with her head buried between Azura’s thighs, she cannot see the look on her wife’s face.

And Azura’s words only deepen Corrin’s determination to please her. Azura praises and encourages her, between ecstatic moans that she makes only a token effort to muffle.

“Yes, Corrin, that’s it… ahhh! Keep going! Gods, you’re so good… mmmm, my love, right there! Yes!”

Corrin’s hands are still folded behind her, holding each other in a white-knuckled grip to stop her from using them. Azura has not yet told her she’s allowed to, or right now they’d be between Corrin’s own legs, keeping pace with her tongue in Azura.

Corrin senses the beginning of Azura’s climax several moments before it comes. There are a number of signs that tip her off--a crack in Azura’s voice, her heart racing, a subtle change to her taste--and she redoubles her efforts until Azura cries out: a long, wavering note as beautiful as any song Corrin has ever heard. Even after her wife is spent, though, Corrin continues until a hand in her hair pulls her away.

“You did… so well, Corrin,” says Azura, her voice faint but sated. “Thank you.”

“I live to serve, mistress,” Corrin mutters, bowing her head. Azura lifts up her chin, unclipping the leash and letting it fall to the floor.

“You can stop that now,” she says. “You played the game wonderfully, so I’ll let you take a break.”

Corrin smiles. “Okay… Azura.” She savors the way her wife’s name feels on her lips. “What do you want me to do now?”

Azura blushes prettily. “Could you help me over to the bed, please? I, uh… I’m not completely sure if I can walk on my own right now.”

“Of course,” says Corrin. She quickly sweeps Azura into her arms, getting a surprised yelp in the process, and begins to carry her across the room. She can’t resist sneaking a hand under her wife’s skirt and giving her rear a firm squeeze in the process.

“You’re teasing me,” Azura complains.

“Fair’s fair,” is Corrin’s retort.

“I suppose I can’t argue with that.”

Corrin deposits Azura on the bed and sits down next to her, a small grin coming to her face. “I think it’s your turn to get undressed.”

“I might as well.”

“That’s good, because I like looking at you.”

Azura rolls her eyes at Corrin. “Not quite as much as you like being looked at, though.” There’s a smug undertone to her voice. “You’d be naked in here all the time if you could, wouldn’t you?”

“I, uh…” Corrin laughs awkwardly, but can’t muster up a denial. The idea is a lot more interesting than she’d like to admit.  _ If Azura told me to do it, as long as it was just the two of us, I probably wouldn’t hesitate very long… _

“Give me a hand with this, won’t you?” Azura’s fingers toy with the laces of her shirt, and Corrin is happy to oblige. She has to consciously restrain herself from tearing at the laces and snapping them--her dragon instincts tell her to rip off Azura’s clothes as fast as she can, but she knows that Azura prefers a more romantic gesture. Instead, she helps untie the laces, gently parting the shirt and pressing soft kisses between Azura’s breasts as more and more of her skin is revealed.

Azura responds in kind, her lips feather-light on Corrin’s, arms pulling the two of them closer together in a warm embrace.  _ Just this alone could be enough to keep me contented,  _ she thinks to herself.

But Azura has more proactive plans. Her fingers glide down Corrin's bare stomach and come to rest below her waist. Corrin sucks in a breath as they touch her most sensitive parts. “Looks like the little dragon is waking up,” says Azura with a teasing chuckle.

Corrin lets out a small whimper at the touch. “Please, Azura…”

“I’m curious--was it seeing me naked that really did it for you, or that suggestion?”

“I--ahhhh!” Corrin’s halfhearted response is cut short by a light squeeze of Azura’s hand. 

“I’ll file that away for future reference,” says Azura. “But for now, it’s time to pay you back.” She kisses Corrin’s breast, teeth teasing the nipple ever so slightly before her mouth moves away. Azura lingers in each place for a few seconds, sucking hard at the skin until Corrin’s front is covered in marks of dull red and purple.

_ Oh, gods, that’s good… _ Her throbbing arousal is almost painful in its intensity, and she aches for Azura to give it relief. She manages to groan out a few almost pathetically begging words. “Azura… gods,  _ please,  _ just stop teasing… I’ll do anything!”

“Anything?” Azura’s voice is filled with suggestive promise.

“Yes! Yes! So please--mmmmnnnnaahhhhhh!”

Corrin’s hips buck against Azura as her wife goes down on her. Azura’s lips are slick with Corrin’s lust, her mouth full of her, and her tongue never pauses in its motion. At first Corrin urges her on, but soon she’s beyond words, reduced to growls and whimpers of pure animal need.

She comes violently, making a mess of Azura’s face and their sheets in the process. As she lies panting in the aftermath, Azura pulls herself back to Corrin’s side, resting her head on her wife’s chest.

_ That was… incredible. Just what I needed.  _ Corrin lets out a long, staggered breath, trying to get herself back under control. The afterglow is always like this: a slow, measured withdrawal, as the rush of the dragon blood drains away, and its characteristics vanish with it. Her pupils dilate, returning to their normal shape; her eyes fade from blazing crimson to their usual dark maroon.

She’s startled out of her relaxed state by the click of the leash at her throat, and a light tug.

“Come on, Corrin.”

“I… what? Azura--” Another tug. “I mean, what is it, mistress?”

She sits up, blinking. It seems that while she’d basked in the afterglow, Azura had been cleaning herself up. She’s dressed again, hair neatly drawn back, and an imperious glint in her eyes as she tosses a damp cloth back into its basin.

“It occurs to me that quite some time has passed since I had dinner,” says Azura. “And I’m feeling rather hungry, so I think I will pay a visit to the mess hall. And you--” A third tautening of the leash. “--shall accompany me.”

“Of course, mistress!” Corrin looks down at herself--naked, covered in sweat and the aftermath of sex, her skin flushed, the marks of Azura’s mouth plainly visible on her breasts and neck and stomach. She hesitates, nervous. “Ah… as I am?”

“You  _ did  _ say you would do anything,” says Azura, a mischievous glint in her eye. Corrin sucks a breath in through her teeth, her heart beginning to pound again. But Azura doesn’t keep up her teasing pretense for long--she unclips the leash and steps back. “No, love, you should get dressed. Although…” She winks. “If you like, you can leave the collar on underneath.”

_ Gods… she really does have a way of guessing exactly what I want. _

Corrin gets to her feet and hurriedly finds her clothes. Though her leather collar is soon covered up by the high neckline of her shirt, simply knowing that it’s still there gives her a guilty sort of thrill. She finishes doing up the last buttons and bows formally.

“I will follow wherever you lead… mistress.”

Azura smiles, pleased. “Good girl.”


End file.
